G's Mistakes
by Katherine Julia
Summary: G's workout takes a turn for the dangerous when he is mysteriously jumped by a dark-haired beauty. And he keeps making mistakes!


This is just a cute one-shot about Bex and Grant. Originally, the request was for a smut-filled story about them, but I wanted a change of pace after the last few days. It seems like I've been writing a lot of M-rated stories.

I'd like to say this takes place a week or so after the Blackthorne Boys are introduced in CMH. That way Grant doesn't really know a lot about Bex, but he is still attracted to her.

**Disclaimer**: I won nothing. All credit goes to Ally Carter.

**Summary**: G's workout takes a turn for the dangerous when he is mysteriously jumped by a dark-haired beauty. And he keeps making mistakes!

_Omph—Omph—Omph!_

The sound of his punches making contact with the sand-filled bag was the only sound in the otherwise quiet gym.

One—_Omph!_

Two—_Omph!_

Three—_Omph!_

He measured his steps with the throws that flew at the punching bag, working a steady rhythm.

Forty-three—_Omph!_

Forty-four—_Omph!_

Forty-five—_Omph!_

With sweat dripping down his face he ended and stilled the swinging bag, taking a step back. He used his towel to wipe his face and hands, and threw it over his shoulder. Then the sound of the gym door opening and closing made him stop and listen. When he didn't hear anything else he brushed it off.

That was mistake number one.

He heard the whistle of air around a fist before he felt the punch connect with the taut skin on his back. The breath flew out of him in a deep wheeze as he was thrown forwards onto the red mat. "Omph!"

His attacker immediately straddled his back in order to keep him down, and by the weight of the person pining him, he could tell that he had at least 30 or 40 pounds on them. Using it to his advantage, he threw his weight to the side until he managed to roll them over.

In the switched positions he got his first look at his attackers long, dark hair, flying around the face of a grinning Bex Baxter. He stopped, shocked that it was this _girl_ who had assaulted him.

That was his second mistake.

"Hey you," she huffed from under him, her British accent barely coming through. "Fancy meeting you here." She winked and, distracted by her gorgeous smile, Grant grinned back down at her. The smile vanished when Bex suddenly flipped them over again, using his surprise to her advantage.

Suddenly punches and kicks were flying. They struggled like that for a few minutes until finally Grant had Bex in a headlock and Bex had her knee positioned at his crotch.

"Give up," he demanded while laughing, slightly out of breath.

"Never," she replied, smirking.

"Give up!" He shouted again, determined not to be outshined by a girl in a fight.

That was mistake number three.

"Never!" She screamed back and drove her knee home, right where the sun don't shine.

Grant immediately let go of her and fell to the floor with his hand pressed to his crotch. He screamed until the air had all left his lungs, small tears escaping his eyes. Finally the pain stopped but he stayed on the ground, regaining his breath. He glared at Bex, who smiled sarcastically at him. He looked up and his grinning partner while she bowed and whopped at an invisible audience. After a few seconds of watching he couldn't help but laugh with her from his position on the floor. When he had fully regained feeling in his nether regions he let her help him up with a good-natured grin. "And that was my British Bombshell, ladies and gentleman," he announced loudly, joining her antics.

That was mistake number four.

"Oh," she raised one plucked eyebrow at him in a challenge. "I'm _your_ British Bombshell, now, am I?"

He grinned sheepishly, but confidently. "If that's what you want, babe."

Bex's eyes seemed to soften and then fill with mischief. She surprised Grant by leaning in to peck him lightly on the lips. "Of course I do, you silly man," she teased. She threw her arms around his neck as if to embrace him.

Returning the gesture was his final mistake.

Just as he put his arms around her waist she locked her arms, spun him around and flipped him onto his back. _"HIYAH!"_

He stared at her in shock for a moment before he laughed, clutching his stomach. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.

The End.

I did this in about 15 minutes, based off an idea I got last night. Tell me what you think, pretty please?


End file.
